What Came After
by The Cold and Careful Lady
Summary: A series of free-verse poems depicting the lives and struggles of the Next-Generation Potter/Weasleys. Each poem centers on a different child, and shows them as they grow up. Now completed.
1. Teddy: Blue Hair

You've always been unusual,

It's the nature of being,

A Metamorphagus.

* * *

You used to be made fun of,

Because of your ever-changing hair.

Now it's cool.

* * *

Turquoise as Victoire calls it,

Is apparently the color of the year.

Sure…

(You know that it's blue. You're just appeasing her)

* * *

Either way,

Toire is your best friend,

And she can get away with calling it turquoise.

* * *

With your parents dead,

Toire is easily one of the most important people in your life.

She's slowly overtaking your godfather,

Harry,

For the top spot,

And that scares you.

* * *

What's a guy to do,

When he falls in love with his best friend?

Well, snog her of course.

* * *

You're interrupted,

By your idiotic somewhat-brother James,

(He's really your god-brother.)

* * *

That kills the mood a bit.

Then again,

You are on a platform at the train station after all.

What can a guy expect?

* * *

Three years later,

You're getting married.

You realize,

The reason you fell in love with Victoire,

Is because she was there before you were cool.

* * *

You love her,

The strawberry-blonde part-Veela,

Because she loved the boy with the blue hair.

* * *

You've always been unusual,

It's the nature of being a Metamorphagus.


	2. Victoire: Making A Name

You're _Victoire_

!Not! Vic.

To your family,

You're **pretty** Vic,

-_charming- _Vic,

The **Oldest** Grandchild, Vic.

(But you're not, are you? And besides, you hate the name Vic.)

* * *

**T/h/e/y/ d/o/n/'/t r/e/a/l/l/y/ k/n/o/w y/o/u.**

Only Teddy really knows you.

Darling Teddy with the turquoise hair.

He's your best friend, and a Metamorphagus.

(You might just be in love with him.)

* * *

_They_ think you're like Maman

Your dear, French, {_part-veela}, _Maman.

You are **_nothing_** like her.

[Dom] is like your mother.

(Dominique with her veela hair and coquettish eyes. _She_ went to Beauxbatons.)

* * *

No, you got strawberry-blonde hair and bluish-gray eyes.

Not /\Weasley/\Red/\,

Or *Veela*Silvery*Blonde*.

You're the [mash-up].

The not-quite-in-either-world-girl.

(Just an abnormally pretty Weasley.)

* * *

You want to make a NAME for yourself.

You don't want to be just the

D

A

U

G

H

T

E

R

of Bill and Fleur Weasley.

You want to stand on your **\own/**.

(You don't want to be just the war heroes' kid.)

* * *

You have _ambition_, the Hat said.

Just not enough to be Slytherin.

Not quite !Brave! enough to be a Gryffindor,

Where all your family has been.

~H~U~F~F~L~E~P~U~F~F~

Isn't the place for you either.

(Was that it? Really?)

* * *

Yes, Ravenclaw was to be your home.

*Wise*Intelligent*Ravenclaw*

You've been here for six years.

It has served you well.

Maybe one day your family will \u\n\d\e\r\s\t\a\n\d\ you.

The _**first**_ Weasley to not be in Gryffindor.

(They still love you though. You're just different from all of them.)

* * *

But it's (ok).

Because you leave school, after being _Head Girl, _and **Quidditch Captain.**

You marry Teddy, darling Teddy, two years after school is over.

The two of you }travel the world{ and you feel free!

You become the youngest –Minister-of-Magic- ever when you are 30.

You make a **/name\** for yourself.

Victoire Weasley-Lupin, not _!Vic!,_

Will not be easily forgotten.


	3. Dominique: A Place To Call Home

They call you a flirt,

A tease,

Say that you're _easy_.

But they don't know that it's not your fault.

* * *

"It's my genes!" You say.

"I can't help it!"

That doesn't make up for the fact that you have no friends.

* * *

You lord being different over Vic when you come home for the holidays.

"Beauxbatons est magnifique!" You exclaim.

_She _doesn't speak fluent French.

(Why can't you just tell her the truth?)

* * *

That the girls hate you for being part-Veela.

That the boys drool all over you,

Whenever you walk through a door.

* * *

The teachers probably believe all the rumors.

But you're not a player.

You're not a naughty girl.

You're _seventeen_ for Merlin's sake!

* * *

All you really want to do is play Quidditch.

It's your escape.

You can kick-butt out there,

You're not Pretty-Girl Weasley,

The British Part Veela,

Who came to France.

(Does it even _count_ that your mother is French? Of course not.)

* * *

You miss your family a lot.

France is wonderful,

But it will never be home.

* * *

Home is Shell Cottage,

With the cold ocean and beautiful sunrises.

Home is The Burrow,

Where your family always comes together.

And that's why you show up one summer's Sunday.

* * *

You're supposed to be touring America with your Tante Gabrielle,

But you missed your family too much.

When you walk in, conversation stops.

* * *

"I'm home!" You say,

To many stares.

Then a cousin runs up and hugs you.

It's little eleven year old Lily.

The hugs start coming in, and you've never felt better.

Exclaims of "Dominique! Domi!" and even the hated "Nikki!"

Are heard all around the room.

* * *

You go back to France a week-and-a-half later.

You'll still miss them,

But you'll always know.

There is a place you are loved,

A place you call home.

* * *

**A/N: I tried something different with the formatting this time, to get the proper breaks within the poetry. Hopefully it looks decent. Oh, and a universal disclaimer for all of my stories can be found on my profile. Dominique is number three out of I think twelve cousins, so expect many more to come. All of the poems have been written; I just have to post them now.**


	4. Roxanne: The Writer

You're no joker.

You're a writer,

A Dreamer,

You've always got your head in the clouds.

* * *

You're not like your parents.

Dad runs a joke shop

(Your sense of humor really sucks)

Mum plays Professional Quidditch.

(The first, and last, time you flew, you broke your arm.)

* * *

Your brother is like them.

Freddie is a joker.

Freddie plays Quidditch.

(Beater, along with James.

They've won the House Cup for the past 5 years.)

* * *

You don't even know how you ended up in your family.

The Weasley's are loud,

You're not.

The majority of them also have red hair,

You don't.

* * *

You look like your mum,

Just lighter.

(Guess you're dad's genes _are_ present after all,

You weren't sure for a while.)

* * *

You're also a Slytherin,

The only Grandchild to be one.

You're all alone in your House,

You're made fun of.

* * *

You don't really hang out with anyone.

You're the awkward aged cousin.

* * *

Teddy and Victoire already have friends,

Domi is in France,

She would have been in your year.

Molly is a Squib,

She's going to a fancy London private school.

(You hate the both of them sometimes.

They left you alone.)

* * *

You drift through school,

Making excellent grades, true,

But you're isolated.

You don't even know why you are a Slytherin.

(Aren't they supposed to be cunning?

You're certainly not.)

* * *

One Christmas,

Your Auntie Hermione gives you a diary and a fancy quill.

It inspires something in you.

* * *

All the second term,

You're scribbling in that diary.

It becomes your lifeline.

You've got it every day,

Always beside you.

You record your life.

* * *

You try to write novels,

But none of the ideas seem to work.

Then it hits you.

* * *

Your family is always complaining about the inaccuracy of the war histories.

You decide to fix it.

* * *

You compile loads of research,

And the summer before your seventh year,

You interview family members,

Teachers,

Family Friends,

The War Heroes.

* * *

It takes you almost two years,

But the fall after you graduate,

A Wizarding Publisher picks up your baby.

* * *

Within three months,

A million copies are sold worldwide.

You're a sensation.

* * *

Now you can be proud of your writing,

You're not overlooked anymore.

Next on your publishing list,

The Family History.

* * *

You're Roxanne Weasley.

The Writer,

The Dreamer,

Your head is always in the clouds.


	5. Molly: Different From The Rest

It's your eleventh birthday.

Your letter didn't come.

Your mother says that maybe it's late.

Your father thinks that they haven't sent them out yet.

But you know they're wrong.

* * *

Roxie got her letter on her birthday,

Domi did too.

But not you.

* * *

You know that you never did accidental magic.

Your parents attributed that to being a quiet child.

Now you all know the reason.

* * *

True,

Only Roxie would in your year,

'Cause Domi is going to France,

But you still wish you could go.

* * *

Hogwarts isn't an option for you,

'Cause you're a _Squib_.

Your cousins promise to write often,

But you're still sad,

And a bit jealous too.

The first time you'll get to see Hogwarts,

Is when Teddy graduates.

(That's _years_ from now.)

* * *

You're fifteen now.

You've been going to a private school,

Near your parent's London townhouse.

* * *

You help your Auntie Fleur at her modeling agency,

Occasionally.

One day, she takes a good look at you,

And shoves you in a room with some clothes.

* * *

You get your picture taken a thousand times that day.

When they develop,

Your Aunt is ecstatic.

"Tu es magnifique!"

She exclaims.

She asks you if you want to model for her part-time.

You accept.

* * *

Your Mum is thrilled,

Your Dad partly so.

You wonder what your cousins will say.

* * *

When everyone comes back for the holidays,

You have something to show off now.

You're beautiful,

And proud of yourself.

You become famous.

* * *

Molly Weasley,

The _Squib_,

Is a famous _model_,

Both Wizarding and Muggle.

* * *

You eventually marry Lysander Scamander,

He's not a Squib,

But he's a model too.

* * *

You've known him since childhood,

And when Auntie Fleur brings him in,

You two hit it off again.

* * *

He's got a wonderful sense of humor,

And he loves you more,

Than Crumple-Horned Snorkacks,

Which is saying something.

* * *

Yeah,

When you were eleven,

Your letter didn't come.

You were heartbroken then.

* * *

Now,

You think it maybe was for,

The better.


	6. Fred: Mirror, Mirror, On The Wall

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall."

You're not him.

They can't remember.

* * *

They don't see that they're stuck in the past,

Locked in,

Focusing on someone.

He's not who they make him out to be.

* * *

You're not your Uncle Fred,

He died.

You're Frederick Arthur Weasley,

Who goes by Freddie.

* * *

Sure,

The both of you are very similar.

* * *

Same red hair,

Same eyes,

Same Quidditch position,

Same birthday,

You could be a clone of him.

* * *

Then again,

You could just be a clone of your father.

He was Uncle Fred's twin after all.

* * *

Your Grandmum confused the two of you last Sunday.

Called you George,

And your Father Fred.

She had a breakdown after that.

* * *

You hate that you make everyone so sad,

But it's not your fault.

You share it with James a lot.

He's basically your twin.

* * *

You two have the same birthday,

(Apparently the hospital was a nightmare that day.

You feel sorry for whoever got stuck with your family.)

Same Quidditch position,

Even the same genius for pranks.

(You swear Lily is better than him,

Though he denies it.)

* * *

He's compared constantly too,

Though to his long-deceased Grandfather,

And not as often.

* * *

You wish people could see the real you.

True,

You do want to take over WWW one day,

But you want to travel first,

See the world.

* * *

You just wanted an option.

* * *

After school,

James moves on to play Professional Quidditch,

And you start at the shop.

* * *

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall."

One day,

You can't take it anymore.

Your father is constantly regaling you with tales of the good old days,

And you snap.

* * *

You say stuff you don't mean,

And you walk out.

* * *

Three years later,

You come back.

You arrive one day,

After minimal contact with your family.

* * *

You're accepted right back into the fold,

Your wife Ivy as well.

(Yes, you did elope while you were gone.

Ivy is a Chinese-American Witch,

And you can't see yourself without her.)

* * *

You make up with your dad that evening,

And a week later,

You're in charge of the WWW one more time.

* * *

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall."

You hated that phrase,

Just like the mirror,

Before you left.

* * *

It reminded you of what you were expected to be.

Now,

You appreciate it.

* * *

Instead of hating what has happened,

You feel honored to be continuing the legacy,

And to be like your Uncle Fred.

* * *

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall."


	7. James: The Potter Curse

It's a curse they say.

It can't be broken.

It hits the first-born male of every generation.

(Of course it _had_ to be you.)

* * *

Al's lucky.

His fate's not decided.

He's got a lovely _blonde_ girlfriend.

They've been together since they were twelve.

(Why can't you get that lucky?)

* * *

Lily doesn't even have to worry about it.

Then again, she's only fourteen.

She shouldn't even think of boys like that yet,

At least in your opinion.

(She's going to be locked in a tower,

Until she's thirty.)

* * *

So you're doomed.

Doomed to marry a redhead,

As if there aren't enough in your family already!

(Your personal stalkers apparently dye their hair red,

In an attempt to snare you.

It doesn't work well.)

* * *

Your great-grandfather Charlus,

He married Dorea Black, a redheaded Auror.

Your grandfather James,

Well, everyone knows the story of how he won over the fiery Lily Evans.

Your parents?

They're legendary,

No explanation is needed.

(Yep. You're not going to top any of that.)

* * *

You just wish you had gotten a choice,

It's not like you _wanted_ to fall in love.

Especially with Marianne Wilson,

A lovely girl with Red hair, gray eyes, oh,

And she can't stand your guts.

(Of _bloody_ freakin' course.)

* * *

Naturally, she's Head Girl this year.

You're Head Boy.

They say that history is repeating.

You're family has a betting pool on,

And Marianne seems to hate you less.

_(Finally!)_

* * *

Your Aunt Audrey wins the pool,

With New Year's Day.

(That woman won over 200 galleons!

Apparently all cousins jumped in on the bet as well.)

* * *

It's a curse, they say.

It can't be broken.

You think it's more of a blessing.

(Most of the time)


	8. Louis: The One Who Stayed

Papa don't preach,

Or I'll leave here today.

Can't you just see that I'm the one who's stayed?

* * *

Vic's grown up,

Domi moved away,

And then there's me,

The one who stayed.

* * *

I always wanted to become you,

Got twelve O.W.L.S too.

I had the red hair,

Got the earring,

And I have your eyes of blue.

* * *

I'm not so little now,

I'm done with school.

You call me a fool,

Say it's too dangerous to do.

* * *

Your brother's a dragon-keeper,

So why not me?

You ran off too,

Though to become a Curse-Breaker.

* * *

Are you afraid of losing me,

Like you did your daughters?

Vic's married now, to her _darling_ Teddy.

Domi's in France, with Maman's side of the family.

* * *

It that it? That's the reason?

The eldest a Lupin, the second in France,

Do you want me to stay because I'm your last chance?

* * *

So Papa don't preach,

Or your son will leave here today.

I, Louis William Weasley, am seventeen now.

You can't make me stay.


	9. Rose: Forbidden

You know it's wrong,

That it's forbidden.

Who ever heard of a Weasley and Malfoy together?

* * *

Not your family,

That's for sure.

Old wounds die hard,

They say.

* * *

You say he is nothing like his father.

* * *

He's a Hufflepuff for one,

You are too.

Your family is starting to come around,

Most of them do like him,

But his family hates you.

* * *

Of course,

They were on opposite sides of the war,

But still,

You wish people would just get over it.

* * *

The day before his seventeenth birthday,

He's disowned.

It's a cruel move,

Worthy of a Slytherin.

* * *

Your father approves of Scorpius now,

You _have_ been dating for over six years.

* * *

Now you're getting married to Scorpius,

The Weasley is becoming a Malfoy.

Talk about unheard of!

But you love him,

And he loves you.

You're happy.

* * *

All your family loves him now,

Since they figured he wasn't going to break your heart,

Anytime soon.

He's another adopted Weasley.

* * *

It was considered wrong,

Forbidden,

No one had ever heard of a Weasley and Malfoy together,

Before now.


	10. Albus: Defying Tradition

The Hat must be wrong.

Potters go to Gryffindor,

That's how it's always been.

But not you.

* * *

You go to Ravenclaw.

It's not bad,

But it's not Gryffindor.

* * *

'Course, you do have cousins there,

Vic's there,

But she's seventeen,

And Head Girl.

* * *

You wave at everyone around the hall,

James and Freddie in Gryffindor,

Roxie in Slytherin,

And Rose behind you.

She's still waiting for her Sorting.

* * *

Vic did save you a seat,

You appreciate it.

You're Vic's shadow for the first couple of months,

Helping her with Head Duties,

Walking with her on rounds.

She's probably breaking the rules for you,

But your bond gets closer.

* * *

You even stop calling her Vic.

She's Torie to you now.

It's strange,

But your seventeen-year old cousin,

Is your best friend.

Slowly,

You adjust.

Torie can't be there forever.

* * *

By the end of your third year,

You've gained a reputation.

"That Albus Potter,

He's a fair one. A just one."

They say.

* * *

Your fifth year,

You're a role model in your House.

The younger years come to you,

For advice,

And to settle their spats.

* * *

Seventh Year,

It's no surprise you're Head Boy.

Flitwick _might_ have hinted it to you,

End of last year.

* * *

What you do after you graduate,

Is a surprise.

You take the Potter and Black family seats,

In the Wizengamot.

18 years old,

And a political guru.

* * *

You're proud of yourself.

Looks like the Hat knew where you belonged.

Ravenclaw served you well,

And you're going to change the Wizarding World,

One law at a time.

* * *

**AN: This is one of my more literal poems; they do crop up occasionally. Teddy's is like this one in that regard. This is not my favorite poem, but I do like how it turned out as it expands on Victoire's character, as well as establishing Albus's. Vic came off really spiteful in her poem, so this one helps. Three more poems after this one: just Lily, Hugo and Lucy left!**


	11. Lily: Mischief Managed

She's not like anyone expected.

Lily Potter,

Little Lily Luna Potter,

Was expected to be nice,

Quiet,

Demure.

(What the heck were these people thinking?)

* * *

Lily Potter.

To describe her in one word some would say,

Fiery,

Sarcastic,

Headstrong,

Mischievous.

Professor McGonagoll's favorite is

_Headache_.

* * *

Where Lily goes,

Mischief follows.

She's the one who took up the pranking mantle.

* * *

Of course,

That's probably due to the fact that,

She stole the Cloak from Al,

And blackmailed James out of the map.

(She should have been a Slytherin.)

* * *

Her parents love her,

So do her brothers,

But she's a handful.

* * *

She's a player,

Witty,

And flirty.

She knows how to get what she wants,

And she gets it.

* * *

She's gotten more detentions than all four Marauders,

_Combined_.

(That was her goal coming into first year,

To break their record.)

* * *

Yes,

Lily Potter is a whirlwind of mischief.

* * *

But she's also kind,

Caring,

And protective.

She's brave,

And loyal to a fault.

(No one gets away with messing with her friends.)

* * *

After school,

She does what is expected by her family.

* * *

She goes into the WWW,

And takes over the inventing.

She practically runs the place now,

With her cousin Freddie,

Her old pranking partner.

* * *

She's a mastermind at magic,

And can be found frequently over her Potions table,

Mixing,

Brewing,

Creating.

* * *

She's grown up.

* * *

Lily Potter.

Little Lily Luna Potter,

Is not so little anymore.

* * *

Once upon a time,

She was expected to be quiet,

Sweet,

Demure.

* * *

Now,

She's known for being who she is.

She's a fireball.

* * *

She's simply Lily Potter.

(Or the Headache, as Minerva still calls her.

It depends on whom you speak to.)


	12. Hugo: Unstoppable

It's the thrill,

The rush of air going past your ears,

The wind ruffling your hair.

* * *

You become ecstatic,

On your broom,

Dipping,

Swirling,

Racing.

* * *

You're unstoppable.

* * *

You follow in your father's footsteps,

Of course.

You're a Keeper.

* * *

But,

You also follow in your mother's.

You're a borderline genius,

At least with strategy.

* * *

You're an asset to any team.

* * *

You aren't good enough to go professional,

You've known that,

Since fifth year.

But you're okay with that.

* * *

Your brains will get you far,

Not your brawn.

* * *

When graduation comes around,

You're hired almost immediately.

* * *

Quidditch.

It seems to run in your family.

Almost everyone played in school,

And two of your aunts went professional.

It is woven in the Weasley blood.

* * *

You take a different route.

You're hired to be a Quidditch Analyst,

For the IQA.

(International Quidditch Association)

* * *

You get to go to all the games,

And you just analyze strategies,

And write playbooks.

* * *

It's the dream job for you.

You can't be beat.

* * *

The thrill,

Of the wind ruffling your hair,

Whistling through your ears.

* * *

You're unstoppable,

Just not in the way you originally perceived.


	13. Lucy: Invisible

You really are invisible,

You know.

Compared to all your cousins,

It's easy to get lost in the bunch.

* * *

Victoire's the pretty one,

Domi's the exotic French girl,

Louis their brother chases dragons,

And Freddie's a pranker.

* * *

Roxie's publishing a family history this year,

James plays Pro Quidditch,

Al is a political guru,

And Lily took over the inventing side of WWW.

* * *

Rose runs Malfoy Corporations,

Hugo is the youngest Quidditch analyst ever,

Molly's a model,

And then there is you.

* * *

You're the youngest of the grandchildren.

You're the pretty, but not really pretty one.

You just don't match up with the rest of them.

* * *

It doesn't help that they're all famous.

Your entire family is made up of war heroes,

You can't compete with that!

* * *

What's a girl to do?

* * *

You know you're the invisible one.

The overlooked one.

The one that no one really cares to get to know.

* * *

You're used to it.

* * *

After fifteen years of being the Weasley no one can remember,

It becomes life.

* * *

You've accepted it by now,

Oh, but you want to change,

So you start acting out.

* * *

You become a party girl,

Just to be noticed.

You start flouting the school dress code,

You mouth back to the teachers,

Just to get detention.

(Maybe your parents will notice if a letter comes for them)

* * *

You still keep up with homework,

School's too precious for that,

But you've become something that you hate.

* * *

You don't let anyone know what you really want to be.

You only tell Professor Longbottom,

And he's sworn to secrecy.

* * *

When your application comes back confirmed,

You jump for joy.

Life is finally going right.

* * *

At your graduation party,

(It seems they did notice that you graduated)

You're asked what career you're heading into.

Everyone expects it to be something ordinary.

You surprise them all.

* * *

"I'm going to be an Auror."

You say with your chin held high,

Stunning them all.

* * *

You mother approves,

You can see it in her eyes.

Your father is concerned,

But he's proud nonetheless.

* * *

James is the one who surprises you the most.

He walks up,

Grasps you in a bear hug,

And whispers in your ear.

* * *

"I'm glad you finally saw your potential.

I always thought you could become something great."

Those two sentences make you happier than ever.

You're glad that someone noticed you.

* * *

**AN: Well, it has been a good ride, but What Came After is now completed. Lucy's poem is my second favorite, after Louis of course, because she is the one that I am the most emotionally invested in. As for Lucy being the youngest, I have her birthday as very late August, so she turns eleven just before she goes to Hogwarts. She is in Lily and Hugo's year, and I have their birthdays in mid-September, so they are turning twelve as the school years starts, making them almost a full year older than Lucy. Lucy is overshadowed, being in the same year, though not the same dorm as her vibrant cousin, and if not for her bravery, she would have been a Ravenclaw. She's very quiet, and her courage doesn't manifest till her fifth year or so as evidenced in her poem. Anyways, if you want to discuss any of the characters mentioned in these poems, what I think about them, or anything else, feel free to PM me.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
